fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lost Flames (Part 1)
Lost Flames (Part 1) is a season finale and special episode of Chrome's Show of Chromeyness, being the first of three episodes to make up the entire special. Characters *Chrome *Firefox *Toast Man *Frog Thing *Chickenfox *Van *Nova (mentioned) Plot Chrome awakens in a cave after having several dreams about fire and Nova, and also awakening in the middle of the night to find sticky notes everywhere. Chrome awakens in a room and immediately has the strong sense of deja vu. He quickly grows tired, as mechanical whirring comes from the right and Chrome's ringtone plays behind him. Chrome tumbles around looking for his phone, until he slips on it, cracking the volume buttons. Chrome manages to answer his phone call, and asks who it is. The mentally questionable Toast Man answers the phone, greeting him with an "Ayyyyyyyyyy!". Chrome states that now's not the best time, and hangs up. The sound of something spraying is heard from the distance, and Chrome runs through a narrow path, picking up useless garbage on the floor while doing so. Suddenly, rocks fall behind Chrome. Chrome looks behind him and sighs. A rock falls directly onto him, crushing him. The screen fades to black, and Chrome regains his vision, with Toast Man and the Illuminate watching and discussing. Chrome stands up and interrogates them. Toast Man claims they've been trapped here too and they figured out how to cook rocks for breakfast. Chrome still doesn't trust them, but is noticeably hungry. He asks Toast Man why they can't just eat some toast. Toast Man says he's all out as he worried he was going to starve the death, and almost ate Chickenfox and Frog Thing, calling them nuggets and frog legs. Chrome hears the sound of something spraying again, and it sounds identical to a fire extinguisher. Chrome takes some cooked rocks and Toast Man claims it's what the pioneers eat. Chrome rushes to the source of the sound, with rocks in hand. He gnaws some chunks out of the rocks, and hates it. With bruises and scratches from the boulder, he manages to push away rocks and boulders with his equipment in order to find a temple-like room. It has orange flooring along with mossy walls. Paper with the words "YOUR ANCIENT DESTINY" is found pinned to the floor and walls. Chrome accidentally sets off a death trap, and is captured by a cage. However, the metal, rusty, long unused cage's bars are loose, giving Chrome an advantage. He breaks some of the bars, but still can't squeeze out. Toast Man and Chickenfox come to the rescue while Frog Thing just sits there doing nothing. Toast Man frees Chrome, who asks why they decided to save him. Toast Man claims he wants to get out and possibly use Chrome as bait. Chrome shrugs and is ever so familiar with being used as bait anyways. Chrome taps on his phone and sees that at least two bank robberies are around town. Chrome has an urge to go and stop them, but it turns out as Chrome accesses the security feed, BatDoug is already stopping it. A Dougarang accidentally hits the camera, making it focus on a tile. Chrome looks closer at the tile, and a moment of silence occurs. He focuses and sees 73 on it. Chrome wonders what that number means, as it keeps appearing all over the city. Even when he tried to figure out what it means in The Mystery Number, he couldn't. Toast Man feels bad for Chrome, and gives him a big cooked rock. Chrome smiles at the thought of finally having something to perfectly fit a big slingshot he found at a store. Chrome ponders about the many weird things you can find at a store, and is noticeably getting off-track from the noises he has heard. The sound of the fire extinguisher is heard, and Chrome's eyes change colors to bluish-gray in surprise. Chrome's eyes turn back to normal, and he goes to the source of the sound. A blockage is there, and Chrome thinks it would be a good choice to use the slingshot and big rock he found. Inside the door is the shadow of a seemingly wounded creature, with the room turning a shade of orange due to flickering fire near the source of the shadow. Drawings on the walls are present, mentioning Nova and his horrible deeds. Chrome is noticeably spooked by all of this, and a destroyed gramophone is to the left of the room. Chrome walks inside, and takes a look at the strange creatures. The wounded warrior takes a glance at Chrome, who goes to help the creature. Chickenfox sits by the creature, relating to it. The cave system rumbles as rocks fall from every direction. Chickenfox has stepped on a trap. Toast Man, crunching on cooked rocks, is confused. Frog Thing continues to sit there and do nothing. Chrome picks up the wounded warrior and backtracks, running as fast as he can. Chrome kicks the rocks blocking the room he awakened in until they are cracked by Chrome's sword, as his legs aren't really that strong. Chrome chips away some of the walls in an attempt to escape, but realizes he forgot Frog Thing, who is blowing bubbles with a pipe. Frog Thing then teleports next to Chrome with a comedic "whoop" sound. Chrome breaks down one of the walls, showing an exit. Chrome and the rest escape, and the cave system tumbles apart. Chrome is now hopelessly stranded, as no sign of anybody else except him, the wounded creature and the Illuminate are there. Chrome begins to wander the hilly and grassy area, with trees planted. As they advance further, it begins to turn into a forest. An owl hoots, making Chrome jump. Frog Thing then mentions he wants to find love out of the blue. Time advances, and a montage of Chrome and his apparent new pals trying to combine their skills to find the city. Nothing works, and it has grown pitch black outside. Stars are visible due to the city's apparent pollution not obscuring the beautiful sight. Chrome looks at the creature, and lays down beside a rock. Chrome falls asleep, and the Illuminate talk about Frog Thing and his efforts to finally find love. The episode ends with a "To be continued." on a black screen. Trivia *Frog Thing mentions he wants to find love while Toast Man, Chickenfox and him are talking, referencing earlier episodes where he says the same phrase. References *Toast Man references SpongeBob by saying that rocks are what pioneers eat, as SpongeBob said coral is what pioneers eat. If this wasn't enough, a mossy rock is seen in the mossy walled-room with papers pinned to the wall. A statue of Billy is also looking at said rock, which is said to point to humans and the city and that's it's an old pioneer technique. Category:Episodes Category:Chrome's Show of Chromeyness Episodes